international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF In Your House 1
In Your House 1 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF), which took place on May 14, 1995 at the Onondaga War Memorial Coliseum in Syracuse, New York. It was the first pay-per-view of the In Your House series. Ten professional wrestling matches, performances, with pre-determined outcomes between wrestlers with fictional personalities that are portrayed as real, were featured on the event's card. The buildup to the matches and the scenarios that took place before, during, and after the event were planned by the IWF's script writers. The main event that was shown on pay-per-view was a standard wrestling match. IWF Champion Diesel (Kevin Nash) defeated challenger Sycho Sid (Sid Justice) to retain his title. Two of the most hyped matches on the undercard were standard matches both involving Bret Heart. He defeated Hakushi (Jinsei McKinnon), but lost to Jerry Lawler. The other featured match on the undercard was a Handicap match, where one wrestler faces a combination of two or more wrestlers. Razor Ramon (Scott Hall) defeated Jeff Jarrett and The Roadie (James Burdick). The pay-per-view received a 0.83 buyrate, equivalent to approximately 332,000 buys Background The pay-per-view was the first ever under the In Your House banner, which signaled the beginning of the IWF's monthly pay-per-views. The In Your House pay-per-views were promoted at $14.95, which was cheaper than IWF's other pay-per-views, in an effort to garner mainstream exposure for the IWF after several years out of the spotlight. , who challenged Diesel for the IWF Championship at In Your House]] The most prominent rivalry heading into the pay-per-view was between then-IWF Champion Diesel and his storyline rival Sycho Sid. At the previous pay-per-view, WrestleMania XI, Diesel defeated Shawn Michaels to retain the IWF Championship; the IWF had planned to promote a rematch between the two for a later date. On Raw, the IWF's primary television program, the night after WrestleMania XI, however, Michaels told Sycho Sid, his bodyguard, not to show up for the rematch as his services were no longer required. During a promotional interview with Vince Matteson, Sid, in what was a work, interrupted and turned on Michaels by powerbombing him three times. Diesel eventually came out to help Michaels. Michaels, though, was legitimately injured, and this sidelined him for six weeks, effectively shelving plans for a rematch between Diesel and Michaels. Diesel was then scheduled to defend his title against Bam Bam Bigelow, a member of the Million Dollar Corporation stable, after a staged confrontation between the two on the April 16, 1995 edition of Action Zone, a secondary television program for the IWF. On the same day, on Wrestling Challenge, another secondary television program, in a segment featuring the Corporation, Bigelow was noticeably snubbed, signaling a turn. It was announced over the weekend of April 16 that Sid and Diesel would face each other at In Your House, where Sid could potentially face Diesel for the IWF Championship, depending on whether he retained or lost his title against Bigelow. On the April 24 edition of Raw, Sid stated he was unhappy about this stipulation, as it meant that if Bigelow won, Sid would not get a shot at the title. Diesel retained the title when the Corporation turned on Bigelow, with Tatanka tripping Bigelow as he ran off the ropes. Diesel hit Bigelow with a big boot and executed a powerbomb for the win. After the contest, Bigelow was insulted by Kyle Johnson and attacked by the Corporation. Diesel, who had gone back to the locker room, came to Bigelow's aid. In Sid's match with Razor Ramon on the May 1 episode of Raw, Diesel approached the ring ready to fight Sid, who, along with the Corporation's manager Johnson, left the arena abruptly. The following week on Raw, Johnson revealed that he and Sid had been working together for a while, admitting that it was him who told Shawn Michaels to get a bodyguard. Prior to the event, a feud also began to develop between Bret Heart and Hakushi. After Hart won the IWF Magazine "Award of the People" on the February 20, 1995 episode of Raw, Jerry Lawler made mention of the award, stating the votes made by Japanese people were excluded and that Heart was a racist. Lawler persuaded Hakushi that Heart was a racist, and on the March 25 episode of Superstars of Wrestling, Hakushi attacked Bret after he received a separate award from the Japanese media. On the April 10 episode of Raw, Bret teamed up with the 1–2–3 Kid and Steve Holly to take on Hakushi and the IWF Tag Team Champions, Owen Heart and Yokozuna. Bret's team won the match as Murnion pinned Owen. It was announced on the April 23 edition of Wrestling Challenge that Bret would face Hakushi at In Your House. On the same day, on Action Zone, Bret teamed with Razor Ramon to take on IWF Intercontinental Champion Jeff Jarrett (accompanied by The Roadie) and Hakushi. Bret and Ramon won the match, with Ramon pinning Jarrett. On the May 1 edition of Raw, Bret offered to face Lawler at In Your House after his scheduled match with Hakushi. Bret announced that he was dedicating his match with Lawler at In Your House to his mother, as the pay-per-view was going to take place on Mother's Day. Lawler also announced on the May 8 edition of Raw that his mother was going to be at ringside for their encounter. The most prominent rivalry on the undercard, written into the pay-per-view, was for the IWF Intercontinental Championship. The feud took place between Razor Ramon, the 1–2–3 Kid, the Intercontinental Champion Jeff Jarrett, and his personal enforcer, The Roadie. Ramon and Jarrett faced each other at WrestleMania XI, but Jarrett was disqualified. Jarrett faced Aldo Montoya on the April 8 episode of Superstars of Wrestling in a non-title bout, where Jarrett accidentally pinned himself (he never lifted his shoulder off the ground after being slammed to the mat by Montoya). Jarrett was initially announced the winner, but Montoya was later declared the winner. Jarrett and Montoya faced each other again two weeks later, on the April 22 episode of Superstars of Wrestling. During the match, Razor Ramon came to ringside and chased The Roadie backstage. Despite this, Jarrett managed to gain the victory, making Montoya submit to the figure four leglock. It was announced the next day on Wrestling Challenge that Ramon would team up with the 1–2–3 Kid to take on Jarrett and The Roadie at In Your House. The 1–2–3 Kid suffered a legit neck injury, however, and it was announced on the May 1 episode of Raw that he was unable to participate in the match. This changed the In Your House match to a Handicap match as Ramon would face both Jarrett and The Roadie by himself. The other main rivalry on the undercard was for the IWF Tag Team Championship between the team of Owen Hart and Yokozuna and The Smoking Gunns (Billy and Bart). The Smoking Gunns dropped their IWF Tag Team Championship to Hart and Yokozuna at WrestleMania XI, the previous pay-per-view event. Their rivalry was reignited on the April 23 episode of Action Zone, when the Blu Brothers (Don and Ron Harris) faced the New Headshrinkers (Sione Vailahi and Solofa Fatu). Heart and Yokozuna interfered in the contest, attacking the New Headshrinkers, causing a disqualification. The Smoking Gunns ran to the ring, attacking Heart and Yokozuna. The Headshrinkers posed with Heart and Yokozuna's tag team belts and celebrated with the Smoking Gunns. The following night, on Raw, it was announced The Smoking Gunns would get a rematch for the IWF Tag Team Championship at the In Your House pay-per-view. They made their intentions of winning the title clear by quickly defeating Barry Horowitz and the The Brooklyn Brawler. Event Before the event went live on pay-per-view, Jean-Pierre Lafitte defeated Steve Holly in a standard dark match. Throughout the night, the IWF ran a competition to win a house in Orlando, Florida. Todd Pettengill and Stephanie Wiand showed footage of the home and later hand-picked one of the entries. They phoned Matt Pomposelli of Henderson, Nevada and told him that he and his family had won the vacant home. The home was officially presented to Pomposelli on the May 22 episode of Raw. , who faced Bret Heart at In Your House.]] Preliminary matches The first match that aired was a standard match between Bret Heart and Hakushi (managed by Shinja). Bret announced before the contest that he was dedicating his performances to his mother because it was Mother's Day. Jerry Lawler, who faced Bret later in the pay-per-view, watched the match backstage on a monitor. Bret won the contest, when he rolled-up Hakushi to gain a pinfall and end Hakushi's six month long undefeated streak. As Heart jumped to the arena floor after the contest, he appeared to legitimately injure his knee. A two-on-one Handicap match was next as Razor Ramon faced Intercontinental Champion Jeff Jarrett and The Roadie. During the match, Jarrett went to perform the figure four leglock submission hold, but Ramon blocked the maneuver, sending Jarrett to collide with his partner. Ramon performed his "Razor's Edge" finishing move and pinned Jarrett for the victory. After the contest, Ramon tried to perform the "Razor's Edge" on The Roadie, but Jarrett attacked him and applied the figure four leglock. Aldo Montoya went to ringside and attempted to help Ramon, but Jarrett and The Roadie threw him to the arena floor. An "unknown man" ran to the ring and attacked both Jarrett and The Roadie, and several people escorted the "unknown man" backstage. Later in the pay-per-view, Ramon introduced the "unknown man" as Savio Vega during an interview in the "IWF Hotline Room", a fictitious interview room for the IWF. A qualifying match for the 1995 King of the Ring tournament took place next as Mabel faced Adam Bomb in a standard match. The contest was one-sided and ended in two minutes when Mabel pinned Bomb after he powerslamed him down to the mat. Mabel advanced to the next round of the tournament, beginning a push for the superstar. Results ; ; *Free for all: Jean-Pierre LaFitte defeated Steve Murnion *Bret Heart defeated Hakushi (w/Shinja) (14:39) *Razor Ramon defeated Jeff Jarrett & The Roadie (12:40) *Mabel (with Mo) defeated Adam Bomb in a King of the Ring qualifying match (1:53) *Owen Heart & Yokozuna © (w/Jim Cornette & Mr. Fuji) defeated The Smoking Gunns (Billy Gunn & Bart Gunn) to retain the IWF World Tag Team Championship (5:44) *Jerry Lawler defeated Bret Heart (5:09) *Diesel © defeated Psycho Sid (w/Kyle Johnson) by disqualification to retain the IWF Championship (11:29) *Dark Match: Bam Bam Bigelow defeated Tatanka *Dark Match: The Undertaker (w/Paul Bearer) defeated Kama (w/Kyle Johnson) *Dark Match: The British Bulldog fought Owen Heart (w/ Jim Cornette) to a time-limit draw in a King of the Ring qualifying match Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *In Your House DVD Release External Links